TwentyFour
by Yasu Min
Summary: A continuation of episode 11 if it had been given a few more minutes. Sho decides to test his luck on continuing his winning streak. ShoChi


**Hi everyone! I'm an old member of that is slowly making a come back. After watching Atashinchi no Danshi and seeing the very few fics that have been released, I got a strong determination to write one. :) I hope you enjoy this, its what I think might have happened if Sho had been given the time to confess. Enjoy!**

Sho paced back and forth in the living room. He then stood still and folded his arms across his chest. He unfolded them and shoved them in his pockets. More pacing ensued. He stopped again, took his hands out of his pockets and stood there. He let out a frustrated sigh and ruffled his hair. He put his hands on his hips and glared at the wall across from him.

He was feeling restless, impatient and nervous. Not too long ago he had told Chisato that he wanted to talk to her about something important later. Later had come and in just a few minutes he'd be standing opposite Chisato taking a chance on whether he'd take another victory or end his winning streak. What he'd be losing, however, would be a lot more important than his broken record. He let out another irritated sigh and turned to kick the base of the staircase's banister.

It was the first time he'd felt this way, he had no clue how to handle it, Chisato was the first girl to make him feel so unsure of himself. He looked at the time and felt a huge chill run through him.

"Moment of truth." He muttered to himself as he made his way up the stairs and headed towards the back deck area. Stopping in the doorway, he looked out to see that Chisato was already there. Her back was turned to him and she was looking up at the night sky. _Stargazing again_ thought Sho with a smile. He breathed in deeply and made his way out to where Chisato was.

"Yo." He said as he stood beside her. She turned her head to look at him and nervously nodded in acknowledgment. The two stood there in silence for a few moments.

"I… I know I've said this already, but my winning streak of confessions has been twenty-three," he held up two of his fingers on one hand and three on the other. "So… I should be pretty confident in this, but… heh… I'm not so sure this time." He said putting his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet. Chisato had turned herself towards him and stood there awkwardly listening to what he was saying.

Sho thought about what Saki had said to him earlier in the day and what he had said to Riki. He took in a deep breath and looked at Chisato. Her body seemed stiff as she stood there waiting for Sho to begin.

"You know I…" he paused. Chisato stood there as still as a tree, her eyes fixed on him intently. Sho's hands balled into tight fists.

"I… I like you." He finally said. Though she had been half expecting those words, Chisato wasn't prepared for them. The two stood there as quiet and still as could be, staring at one another. Minutes went by without either one of them moving or saying a thing.

"You could say something you know." Sho said putting his hands in his pockets and lifting his shoulders into a shrugging position. Chisato flinched.

"Eh?" she yelped.

"Honestly… you were listening right?" he said trying to hide his nervousness and began ruffling his hair.

"Um I…" Chisato gripped her hands onto the folds of her skirt. She looked down as she thought about how to respond to him. Looking at Sho, she let go of her skirt and put her hands at her sides.

"I… I guess you can claim this as your twenty-fourth success." She said sheepishly, her eyes staring into his and a deep blush spread across her face. Sho's eyes widened in shock, he'd been doubtful on having his feelings returned. He stared at her in disbelief. Chisato's eyes shifted and she shuffled her feet, she grabbed onto her left arm nervously.

"Now whose not saying anything, idiot…" she mumbled. Sho blinked out of his stupor and smiled at Chisato. He moved in closer towards her.

"Sorry, you surprised me." He said as he put his hands behind her neck and let his arms rest on her shoulders. His eyes bore into hers. Chisato fidgeted nervously.

"This isn't an _accident_." He said giving her a cheeky smile.

"I-I know that!" she said, her lips pouting slightly. Sho gave her a gentle smile and he started bringing his face closer to hers. Surprised at first, Chisato's eyes widened, but she quickly recovered and closed her eyes waiting for what was going to happen next. Their lips met and Chisato felt Sho's arms tighten around her. She slowly and nervously wrapped her arms around Sho's torso. The two were stuck in this moment. They soon pulled their lips apart, however, and stood there just holding one another.

"Sho?" whispered Chisato.

"Mmm?"

"I-I like you too." She said holding on to him tighter. He smiled.

"I know."

"I just wanted you to hear me say it." She looked up at him. Their faces once again began moving towards one another, but a loud sound from behind them forced them to look away and turn to the source. In the doorway Fuu, Takeru, Masaru, Satoru and Akira were standing there celebrating. Fuu was cheering, Akira was clapping, Takeru was setting off party poppers and though they weren't that enthusiastic, Masaru and Satoru were joining in with Akira and Fuu.

"Sho! It's about time you did that! You too Shortie!" yelled Takeru.

"Mmm, took you long enough." Fuu shouted with his hands cupped around his mouth to make his voice louder.

"I didn't think he'd do it." Mused Akira. Masaru and Satoru didn't say much, they'd lost the Sauna Battle fair and square, but they had yet to truly accept the situation.

"You guys! Get lost!" Sho yelled. Takeru responded to Sho by puckering his lips and making sloppy kissing sounds at them.

"You can carry on, don't mind us" laughed Fuu.

"As if any one could!" said Sho. Takeru grinned and then made more kissing sounds and faces that made him look like a fish.

"Twenty-seven year old biker gang bastard!" yelled Sho as he started to run full force towards his brothers. Their faces became fearful and the five brothers quickly dashed back into the castle before Sho could lay his hands on them.

"Bastards…" sighed Sho leaning on his knees for support as he caught his breath. He turned back to Chisato who had been laughing the whole time.

"Where were you during all that, _mother?_" Sho said teasingly. She glared at him.

"Oi." Sho said as he signaled her to come to him. She looked away for a moment, not wanting to comply, but then walked towards him. He held out his hand to her. She awkwardly took it. Sho smiled and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She stiffened slightly, but smiled shyly in response.

"Let's go" said Sho. Chisato nodded and the two walked into Trick Heart castle, hand in hand.

**Please let me know what you think. If any changes should be made or any additions. I'm actually thinking of doing a second version where things don't go this smoothly, because of a few opposing forces such as Masaru, Satoru and maybe even Fuu, who might have had a sister complex X) I'd like to work on it because I feel that so much more could have happened after the end.**

**Till next time!**

**Yasu**


End file.
